Mary's Song: Kurt and Puck
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: AU. Kurt and Puck are best friends that live next door to each other and grow up together. Heartbreak, betrayal, and ultimately, love, follow them. Multi-chapter songfic based off of "Mary's Song Oh My My My " by Taylor Swift. Longer summary inside.
1. She Said, I Was Seven and You Were Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mary's Song (Oh My My My) or Glee.**

**Note: Welcome to my next Puck/Kurt story! This will be a twelve-chapter story taking you through the Taylor Swift song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)". As of now, "Another Kartie Story" is cancelled, and "Visions in the Dark" is on hiatus. Sorry about that; if you really want to know why I made those decisions, please private message me. I will be starting the spinoff to the Fire series next week as promised. For now, I give you this, and I hope you enjoy it. Chapters will get longer as the story progesses; this is just the obligatory shorter intro chapter. **

**Summary: AU: Kurt and Puck are best friends who grow up next door to each other and fall in love in their teenage years. Heartbreak, betrayal, cuteness, and an ultimately happy ending. Listening to the song is recommended. Kurt's mother is alive and Puck's father never left them; age difference of two years between them. **

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

"Catch me if you can!" Kurt Hummel giggled as he ran through his backyard, his best friend, Noah Puckerman, chasing after him as the sun went down, casting shadows across the grass, the sky alight with color.

"The Puckasaurus will get you, Kurt!" Noah sprinted after the smaller boy, successfully tagging him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to the ground, laughing all the way.

"You're so much fun, Noah," Kurt smiled, tangled up in the older boy.

"You're real fun, too, Kurt. I don't even care that you're two years younger than me. You're my best friend in the whole world, and nothing can ever change that."

"Really?" Kurt breathed, studying Noah's face carefully.

"Really," Noah nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't lie about that, Kurt."

Kurt flushed happily. Noah was his hero, his brother-figure. Noah was his Superman, his knight in shining armor, the one who had comforted when he was getting picked on in school, the one who took on the role of older brother, friend, and confidante. Kurt looked at Noah, his eyes shining, proud to call the coolest kid in school his best friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Noah asked, sticking his tongue out at the boy.

"Because I love you," Kurt blurted out. It was true; he _did _love Noah very much.

"I love you, too," Noah looked confused. "But let's keep playing, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed, getting up and tagging Noah. "You're it!"

"Nuh-uh," Puck stood and ran after him, Kurt giggling as he was chased round and round the yard.

"They're such good friends, aren't they?" Elizabeth Hummel mused to her own best friend from their place on the back patio of her house.

"Yes," Norah Puckerman smiled to herself. "And it's strange, because Noah isn't like this with any of his other friends, not even Carole Hudson's son. His friendship with Kurt is…different. Not bad, just…different."

"I've never heard Kurt laugh or seen him smile as much as he does when he's around Noah," Elizabeth said. "He just lights from within."

"Noah, too," Norah replied.

"You don't think they…" Elizabeth turned towards the other woman.

"I don't know," Norah shrugged. "I doubt it, though."

"You're right," Elizabeth chuckled. "Imagine it, Kurt and Noah in love!"

"Indeed," Norah suppressed a smile of her own.

"Noah," Kurt said as they slowed to a stop, both out of breath and panting.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"D'you think we'll always be best friends?"

Noah paused for a moment, looking the small, pale boy from head to toe. He tapped his foot, drawing out his answer silently, causing Kurt to squirm. "Yes," he said finally. "Yes, I think we'll always be best friends."

"Good," Kurt flung his arms around the Jewish boy. "Because I never want us to stop being best friends."

"Me, either, Kurt. Me, either."

"So do you wanna sleep over my house tonight?"

"Sure," Noah nodded. "Let me just ask my Ma. Hey, Ma!"

Norah looked up. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I sleep over Kurt's tonight?"

"Yes," his mother nodded. "Yes, you _may_."

Noah rolled his eyes. "'Kay, I'll just go get my stuff and then I'll go over."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, eyes sparkling as he watched his best friend go through the bushes to his own house, wondering how he got so lucky to have a friend such as Noah.


	2. Our Mamas Smiled and Rolled Their Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)". **

**Note: Okay, so it's a little short, but the plot will develop in the next few chapters. I just wanted some fluffy stuff first. Hope you like!**

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
><em>_Growing up and falling in love  
><em>_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes  
><em>_And said, oh, my, my, my_

"Guess how much I love you, Noah," Kurt giggled.

"How much?" Noah rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"This much!" Kurt flung open his arms, tackling Noah into a hug.

"Okay, okay, Kurt. I know. We do this every week," Noah stood stiffly.

"But it's true," Kurt pouted, letting go of his friend. "Don't you love me, too?"

"'course I do," Noah scoffed. "I just don't feel the need to tell you every week."

Kurt's face fell. "So you don't love me, then." His lip quivered.

"No, no, I do love you, Kurt. I just…I don't know how to show it." Noah sighed, wrapping his arms around his dearest friend. "There. Is that better?"

Kurt sniffled. "I guess so," he shrugged. "But I bet I love you more than you love me."

"Impossible," Noah declared, ruffling Kurt's hair teasingly. Kurt smiled. Normally, he would have a meltdown of epic proportions if someone touched his hair, but Noah, Noah was different, Kurt decided.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to have a family dinner," Norah Puckerman set the hot dishes down on the table.<p>

"Indeed," Stephen Puckerman agreed. "A toast, to friendship."

"To friendship," Elizabeth Hummel raised her glass, smiling softly.

"Yeah, friendship," Burt Hummel quickly tipped his glass, grumbling about how he could be watching the baseball game.

"Isn't this lovely, Burt? When was the last time we had dinner, just us and our closest friends, without the boys?"

"Yes, Bess, it's nice," Burt sighed, hoping this dinner would be over soon.

"I'm just going to check on the boys," Elizabeth stood up from the table, placing her napkin on her chair as she did so, scooting off to the recreation room in the basement. She peered curiously into the dark room, the only light coming from the television, volume on soft, a Disney movie playing. She smiled as she caught sight of her son lying on the couch, head in Noah Puckerman's lap, the latter playing with his hair tenderly as Kurt slept peacefully. She dashed back upstairs, relaying what she saw to her husband and friends.

"They'll end up together someday," Stephen declared. "I can feel it in my bones."

"I agree," Burt said, mouth full of roast chicken. "Those boys have always been in love, since the day they met. Guess we better start planning the wedding, eh, Bess?"

"Oh, my, my, my," Norah laughed. "Kurt and Noah, in love? Married?"

"It is pretty amusing," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Although they did look rather cozy, and they have a bond like nothing I've ever seen before."

"It's nothing," Norah said with a wave of her hand. "At most, they'll be best men in each other's weddings. Nothing more, nothing less. Perhaps it's just puppy love. They'll grow out of this. Besides, Noah's straight."

"And you're saying Kurt isn't?" Elizabeth lay her fork down on her plate.

"He is rather…flamboyant…" Burt spoke up. "Honey, he asked us for a pair of sensible heels last year for his birthday. And the year before that, it was that Barbie dreamhouse thing."

Elizabeth sighed. "You're right. I still say it's too early to tell if he's…gay…or not."

"You can say it, Liz," Norah smiled softly. "It's 2000, after all."

"I still say they'll fall in love and be together," Burt said, waving his fork around. "You two watch and see."

* * *

><p>"Noah?" Kurt asked hesitantly.<p>

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Nothing," Kurt closed his eyes, letting Noah stroke his hair.

"No, tell me," Noah whispered. "We tell each other everything, Kurt."

"It's nothing," Kurt murmured, feeling his eyelids grow heavier, on the verge of sleep.

He yawned widely. "Just that I love you," he muttered.

"What?" Noah leaned down towards Kurt to hear him better, but by then, Kurt had sunk into dreamland, his head in Noah's lap, _The Lion King_ still playing on the TV. Noah shrugged, pulling a blanket over Kurt, who looked cold, and began stroking Kurt's hair again, not noticing Kurt's mother slip downstairs and take a peek at them. He looked down at his younger friend, noticing how sweet and small Kurt looked cuddled up next to him, as they frequently did. Kurt's eyelashes rested gently in the space beneath his eyes, long and delicate, his fingers twitching from time to time, as if he was looking for someone to grab onto. Noah smiled, slipping his hand into Kurt's small, soft one. Kurt let out a sigh in his sleep, a tiny smile forming. Noah leaned down, kissing Kurt on the forehead gently before diverting his attention back to the movie, where, appropriately, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" was playing.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth slipped back downstairs hours later, after the dinner and post-dinner chatting was over. "Hey, Noah," she whispered as the Jewish boy gestured down at the sleeping pale boy in his lap. "I'll take him," she lifted Kurt up, trying not to disturb his sleep. "Thanks for keeping him company."<p>

"It's no problem, Mrs. H," Noah nodded, hand cramping from where it had been clenched around Kurt's. "Kurt's my best friend."

She said goodbye, carrying her son up the stairs, who began to whimper quietly at the loss of Noah's lap and hand and blanket. Elizabeth quieted him with a kiss to the top of his head, handing him over to Burt, who carried him home and laid him in his bed. Elizabeth covered her only boy with his blankets, mindfully removing his shoes and tucking him in, watching his face drift over with dreams of what, she could only imagine.


	3. You Were Bigger Than Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)". **

**Note: Yes, another shorter chapter, but just wanted to get some personal history/backstory between the boys before I move on. I've been super-busy this week (3 paper to write, no lie, and stuff to summarize and other short things to write...insanity...) so what you see here is what you get for now. Also, um, where are the lovely reviews from chapter 1? Haha. Please, do review. **

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
><em>_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
><em>_You never did, you never did_

**Two years before**

"Hello?" Kurt Hummel poked his head through the hole in the bottom of the floor in the treehouse. "Is anyone up here?"

"Go away," a bigger kid said, sneering down at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was _your_ treehouse," Kurt apologized.

"Yeah, it is, so get out of here," the other kid huffed, walking closer to where Kurt was.

"And what if I don't?" the child dared to ask.

"Then I'll beat you up," the older boy replied, clenching his hand into a fist. Kurt whimpered slightly, but backed down the steps and shuffled off back towards his own yard, glancing back towards the treehouse occasionally as he did so. Noah Puckerman watched as this younger boy walked away, instantly feeling bad that he'd told this kid to go away. It was then that he noticed the moving van next door, and realized that this kid was new in town. He felt even worse, knowing how hard it was to be the new kid, and this boy had to have been at least a year younger than him, if not more. He shook his head, reminding himself that he had justly defended his territory. Still, he had to wonder this new boy's name, and if, someday, they could be friends.

* * *

><p>"Noah, we're going next door to greet the new neighbors. I hear they have a little boy, two years younger than you. Would you like to come with me to meet them?"<p>

Noah paused, cocking his head slightly, regarding his mother's words. "Sure," he said finally, curiosity over this new boy—who he now knew to be five years old—getting the best of him. He followed his mother to the next house over, shuffling his feet as his mother knocked on the door. A pretty brunette woman answered, her eyes warm and kind.

"Hello," his mother stuck out her hand. "I'm Norah Puckerman, your next-door neighbor. This is my son, Noah. We'd just like to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Hi," she smiled softly. "I'm Elizabeth Hummel. Won't you come in?" Norah prodded Noah towards the door, imploring him gently to shake hands with Mrs. Hummel. He did so shyly, stepping into the house, the layout of which reminded him of his own. "My own son is around here somewhere," she looked around. "He's five. How old are you, Noah?"

"Seven," Noah said quietly. "I'm in second grade."

She chuckled. "Oh, here he is! Kurt, honey, this is Noah and his mommy. They live next door. Noah's two years older than you."

Kurt's eyes widened. "So you're the boy with the treehouse!"

His mother looked surprised. "You've met him? When?"

"I went exploring in the backyard an' I saw a treehouse in the big tree between our yard and the next so I went up to look around in it and that boy was in there an' he…" Kurt spoke with a slight lisp, and Noah now noticed how impossibly _tiny_ this boy was.

"That's very interesting, sweetie," Elizabeth patted her son on the head. "Why don't you show Noah your new room?"

"Aw, ma, do I haveta?" Noah groaned. His mother shot him a mother's glare telling him to obey _or else_. "Oh, all right," he sighed, following the now-trembling boy.

"You said you'd beat me up," Kurt whispered, trying to avoid Noah's gaze. "You're bigger than me, an' you said you'd beat me up for goin' in your treehouse."

"Yeah, so?" Noah shrugged. "Look, I'm only here 'cause my ma wanted me to."

"Well, here's my room," Kurt whispered, opening a door at the end of the hallway. Noah blinked in the bright room, adorned with flashy things everywhere.

"It's bright," Noah squinted.

"I like it," Kurt defended his new room, admiring the color scheme and the layout of where his things were, loving as his crystals shimmered from where the sun was pouring in the many windows. "So, um, you're, um, seven?"

"Yup," Noah wandered over to Kurt's bookshelf, seeing if he had any comic books (he didn't). "I'm in second grade," he said proudly.

"Wow," Kurt breathed. "You're _old_. Oh!" he blushed terribly. "I didn't mean…_old_ old, just…older than…me," he said sheepishly. "Are you really going to…beat me up?"

Noah paused. "Maybe," he said nonchalantly. "If you come into my treehouse again, yeah, I guess I will."

"That's not fair," Kurt blurted out. "It's 'tween our houses! We should share it!"

Noah turned around, storming over to the smaller boy, whom he seemed to tower over. "We're not sharing _my_ treehouse," he made a fist again. "It's mine! I built it with my dad over the summer!"

Kurt drew back, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured, casting his gaze downwards, hanging his head.

"You'd better be," Noah huffed. "We're not going to share the treehouse, and we're not going to be friends, okay, whatever your name is?"

"Kurt," he sniffled. "M'name is Kurt."

"Whatever," Noah walked out of the room, re-joining his mother from where she was still talking to Kurt's mother. "Ma, can we go now?"

"Sure," she took his hand.

"It's Kurt's naptime anyway," Mrs. Hummel said, standing and showing them out the door. Noah scoffed; naptime was for _babies_. "It was so nice to meet you, Norah. You, too, Noah. I hope you and Kurt will become friends soon."

"Nice to meet you," Noah said politely, following his mother out the door and back to their home.

"So did you like Kurt?" Norah asked her son.

"He's okay, I guess," Noah shrugged. "For a little kid."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth went to check on her own child. "Sweetie, how about you take a nap? It's been a long day for you."

"Okay," Kurt said quietly, climbing into his new bed in his new room, pulling a blanket over him as his mother pressed a kiss to his forehead. He waited until she closed the door before crying himself to sleep, feeling as if he would never fit in here if he could not win the approval of Noah Puckerman.

_But Noah never did beat Kurt up. _


	4. I Dared You to Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"**

**Note: One more fluffy kid!chapter before they turn into the teenagers we all know and love. Please keep reviewing, and thanks for all the alerts and favorites. **

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
><em>_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
><em>_Just two kids, you and I  
><em>_Oh, my, my, my, my_

"Mommy, can Noah and I go to the corner store? Please, please, pleeeaase?" Kurt sweetly begged his mother.

"I don't know," she sighed, looking over at Norah Puckerman. "Should we let them, Norah?"

"Well," Norah said slowly. "I suppose so. But come right back, you hear?"

"Oh, of course, Ma," Noah nodded eagerly. "I'll take real good care of him, Mrs. H, don't worry!"

"You always do," she smiled softly. "Have fun, and be careful!" she called as the two of them tore off, hand-in-hand.

"That was _awesome_, Kurt!" Noah declared as soon as they were out of sight of their mothers. "I mean, the puppy dog eyes and _everything_!"

"It was nothing," Kurt blushed, happy that he pleased his best friend.

"No, really, I'll buy you a candy bar or something," Noah grinned, reaching the end of the street and turning the corner towards the store.

"Thanks, Noah," Kurt said softly, blushing harder, hoping Noah wouldn't notice.

"Hey, anything for my best pal," Noah laughed as he ran ahead of Kurt, approaching the corner store and panting when he reached it, out of breath, as Kurt trotted up behind him.

"I feel so grown up," Kurt marveled as they walked in, parent-free.

"Me, too," Noah said, wide-eyed, as he inspected the racks of candy bars.

"I think I'll have some M&Ms," Kurt said after some consideration.

"Cool. Sweet, just like you," Noah whispered.

"What was that?" Kurt looked up at him, blinking.

"Nothing," Noah mumbled. "I guess I'll get a Snickers bar." He took his candy and Kurt's and went to the counter to pay for them.

"Thanks again, No," Kurt murmured as they exited the store.

"Anytime," Noah said, mouth full of Snickers. "Hey, let's take the long way back."

"But…our moms said to come right back!" Kurt shook his head.

"What they don't know won't hurt 'em," Noah shrugged. "Come on, I've got something really neat to show you."

"Well…okay," Kurt said finally, following his closest friend down the street.

"Come on, it's right over here," Noah waved him over.

"What is it?" Kurt ducked under the tree branches Noah was leading him into.

"Look," Noah whispered, and Kurt followed his gaze.

"Oh," he gasped at the nest of baby birds. "Oh, Noah…"

"I found it by accident the other day," Noah whispered in Kurt's ear. "And I wanted to show you. They're robins, I think. Dunno where the mom is right now, but the babies are here. Aren't they cool?"

"They're so tiny," Kurt breathed.

"Just like you," Noah whispered. "You're like a baby bird, Kurt."

Kurt tore his gaze away from the nest to look up at Noah. "You really mean that?"

"Of course," he looked down. "You know, tiny and fragile and stuff, but then with like, love and caring, you grow up to be a really awesome thing."

Kurt blushed once again. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome." Noah paused, taking Kurt's hand. "Let's go back home."

* * *

><p>"Why'd you wanna meet me here?" Noah asked as he climbed up into the treehouse.<p>

Kurt shrugged. "I couldn't sleep…and I thought maybe you couldn't sleep, either…"

Noah made a face. "How'd you know that?"

"I saw you reading by flashlight," Kurt admitted. "So that's why I called your walkie-talkie. I figured…maybe we could talk and it would make us sleepy or something."

"Okay," Noah sat down in one of the wooden chairs they'd put in there. "So…why couldn't you sleep?"

"I had a weird dream, and I dunno, I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"Tell me about it," Noah got up and put his arms around Kurt comfortingly.

"Um, well, you and I were hanging out. And we were just laughing and having a good time like we always do, right? But then, um, you kissed me," Kurt squeaked.

"I kissed you?" Noah laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, Kurt, it was just a dream! What was so weird about that, anyway?"

"I kinda liked it," Kurt curled up into a ball. "I'm just seven, Noah…why…why would I want to…why would I have a dream that…?"

"It's okay," Noah lay his chin on the top of Kurt's head. "It was just a dream. It didn't happen in real life, so you really have nothing to worry about."

"I dare you to kiss me," Kurt said suddenly. "I wanna see if I like it in real life as much as I did in my dream."

"Okay," Noah shrugged, cupping Kurt's chin in his hand, drawing him closer, closer, until their lips almost met.

"On second thought," Kurt pulled away frantically. "I…it was just a…a dream…and…and you have cooties!" He scampered towards the ladder, heading back down. "I think I can sleep okay now." He dashed off back to his house, not wanting to look back, heading in the back door quietly as not to wake up his parents.

Noah chuckled to himself, running his hands through his hair, in disbelief that he was actually about to kiss Kurt—_his best friend_! Still, he wasn't entirely truthful with Kurt. He, too, had had a dream in which he'd kissed Kurt. It had occurred almost a year ago, and Noah hadn't remembered it until then, but now that he did, he recalled that in his dream, the kiss had felt good, just as Kurt had said. He shook it off, heading down the way Kurt had moments before, returning to his own house, where he slipped into his bed and fell into a deep sleep. Elsewhere, Kurt tossed and turned all night, dreams of Noah slipping in and out of his mind, and he woke up more confused than ever each time.


	5. Well, I Was Sixteen When Suddenly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)".**

**Note: Again, kind of short, but I didn't have much time these past few days, nor do I have much time this weekend, so here you go. Review.**

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
><em>_I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
><em>_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

"Oh, hi, Noah," Kurt said nonchalantly as he bumped into the taller boy in the hallway of McKinley High School. "Didn't see you there."

"It's okay, buddy," Noah smiled, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

"Well, see you later," Kurt ducked his head, hurrying off to his next class. "Bye, Noah."

"Bye," Noah called after him. He sighed heavily as he watched Kurt walk away, his eyes trained on Kurt's ass, and then realizing just what he was looking at. When did Kurt grow up? he lamented to himself. It was as if the boy had grown up overnight, transforming from a little boy to a man. Noah shook his head, trying to figure it all out. It was no secret that Kurt was his dearest and closest friend, and had been since Noah was seven years old. Now that he was eighteen and Kurt was sixteen, a senior and a sophomore, respectfully, he couldn't stop thinking about the younger boy. He let out a slow breath, deciding that he should tell Kurt his real feelings, and soon. In the back of his mind, he knew there was a very real possibility of Kurt not returning the feelings, but in his heart, he prayed that their friendship was really true love, meant to be together forever.

_Later_

"H…hey, Kurt," Noah said softly.

"Why'd you call me up here?" Kurt squeezed through the floor of the treehouse. "We can barely—oof—fit up here anymore." He managed to pull himself up and dusted himself off, and Noah couldn't help but to think that he looked comically huge in their old tiny house in the big oak tree.

"For old time's sake," Noah shrugged, trying to play it cool.

"Right, well, couldn't we have done it at the base of the tree instead of up here? I'm always nervous that this thing is going to collapse," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. It's sturdy…like us," Noah gave his friend a tiny smile.

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?" Kurt demanded, hands on his hips.

"Sit down…please," Noah flinched, knowing Kurt didn't like being told what to do. Kurt did so, and the floorboards creaked, causing Kurt to jump, startled. "Shh. It's okay, Kurt," Noah reassured him. "I, um…we're best friends, right?"

Kurt gave him a strange look. "Well, yes, of course."

"And we tell each other everything?" Noah fiddled with his thumbs.

Kurt huffed impatiently. "Noah, you're stalling. Out with it, now."

"I think I, um, have, uh, feelings for, um, you," Noah sputtered.

Kurt blinked. "Okay."

Noah looked stung. "Just…just 'okay', Kurt?"

Kurt scoffed. "You're not gay, Noah. I know you. And you're definitely not gay."

"I'm not gay…I'm just in love with _you_," Noah held out his hands, desperate to find a way to explain his feelings and thoughts to his best friend.

"So you're not gay…you're just…in love with me. Right." Kurt closed his eyes. "That honestly makes no sense, Noah. No sense at all."

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, Kurt," Noah's naturally dark eyes grew darker.

"Do what to you, No? I'm not outright rejecting you or your feelings. I'm just confused as to where you're coming from here."

"You're not…you're not rejecting me?" Noah looked up hopefully.

"Not just yet," Kurt said thoughtfully. "To be honest, I need time to think about this. I…I care about you, and you know that. Everybody knows that. I do love you, but I'm not sure if I _love_ you. Do you understand?"

"Okay," Noah sighed. "Okay." He reached for Kurt's hands, holding them tightly. "But please let me know when you've made up your mind. I…I won't sleep until you've told me," he declared.

"Well, I guess I'd better decide soon," Kurt said in a way that was not in the least bit flirty before winking slightly and heading down the ladder carefully.

_Three days after_

"Okay, Kurt, it's in the middle of the night. I'm freezing," Noah complained, shivering against the stinging cold.

"It's not the middle of the night. It's nearly midnight," Kurt said simply. "Besides, you wanted me to tell you how I feel as soon as I figured it out. And I just figured it out."

"Oh," Noah closed his eyes. "Go ahead. Just…just say it."

"I love you," Kurt outright said.

"In what way?" Noah asked cautiously.

Kurt shrugged. "I love you, that's all I know."

"But in what _way_?" Noah said impatiently.

"God, Noah, really?" Kurt grumbled. He grabbed the back of Noah's head and brought is lips crashing against his own just at the stroke of midnight. Noah sucked in his breath at the sudden kiss, relaxing into it slowly, wrapping his arms around Kurt protectively. The contact lasted for a time all too short; Kurt was already pulling back.

"So…you really love me?" Noah blinked.

"Yes, Noah. I really love you," Kurt giggled. "I really do."


	6. Never Believed We'd Fall In Love

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
><em>_They never believed we'd really fall in love  
><em>_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes  
><em>_And said, oh, my, my, my_

"Hi, Mother. Isn't it a wonderful day? It's such a wonderful day. The sun is shining, and the birds are chirping…at least, they would be if it were spring. Anyhow, isn't it just a great day?" Kurt sang as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

She laughed, flipping over the pancakes in the griddle. "Is there any reason why you're in such a good mood this morning, sweetheart?"

"It's so pure and simple, Mother," Kurt sighed happily as he twirled towards the kitchen table, sitting down and licking his lips as Elizabeth slid a helping of pancakes onto his plate. "I'm in love," Kurt breathed.

"That's great, honey," Elizabeth smiled as she sat down across from him. "What's his name, dear?"

"Noah," Kurt sighed again, the name sounding like a sigh on the breeze.

"Wait," Elizabeth nearly choked on her orange juice. "_Our _Noah? As in, the Noah from next door that you've been best friends with since you were five years old?"

"Yes," Kurt said around a mouthful of blueberry pancake. "We're in love. It's as simple as that. Oh, Mother, I kissed him last night. And it was just _wonderful_."

Elizabeth did a double take. "I'm happy for you, Kurt, but…" she laughed in disbelief. "I just never expected you to fall in love with _Noah_ of all people!"

"Well," Kurt shrugged. "Love is funny like that sometimes. Now, I must rush off to school, but first I have to tell Dad!" He grabbed his messenger bag and ran towards the garage, hoping to catch his father before he left for work. "Dad! I have to tell you something!" Elizabeth chuckled, still not believing that her son was in love with the rough-and-tumble little boy from next door—who wasn't so little anymore, she quietly mused, thinking of how quickly they had both grown up. She reached for the phone, dialing her best friend.

"Hey," Norah Puckerman said. "I was just thinking of you. What's going on?"

"Well, Kurt was in a very pleasant mood this morning, and when I asked him what was going on, he told me that he was in love."

"That's nice," Norah said distractedly. "And who is the young suitor?"

"Funny you should ask," Elizabeth could hardly conceal her smile. "He said it was none other than your own son."

"Noah?" Norah was now fully attentive. "Kurt's in love with _Noah_?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth laughed. "He said they shared a kiss, just last night!"

"What?" Norah nearly dropped her phone. "Please tell me you're kidding, Liz!"

"Not at all!" the other woman giggled. "Oh, you should've seen his face, dear. He was so…blissfully happy, just as any sixteen year old in love for the first time should be."

"I can't believe it…Noah didn't say anything to me this morning," Norah shook her head.

"Should we start preparing the wedding?" Elizabeth joked.

"Let's just wait and see. It's teenage love, after all," Norah warned her gently.

_Later_

"Wait a minute," Stephen Puckerman held a hand up. "Kurt and Noah are in love?"

"Just as we predicted," Burt shrugged. "Didn't we say this would happen, back when they were what, seven and nine or something like that?"

"Well, yeah," Stephen said. "But it was puppy love back then. I never thought they'd really fall in _love_ like that."

"Well, they did," Burt said, fiddling around fixing a car. "Kurt told me himself this morning. Boy was giddy as anything, absolutely high as a kite with happiness."

"I'm surprised you didn't pull the shotgun out," Stephen laughed, knowing how over-protective Burt could be over his only son.

"I'd never do that to Noah. He's a good kid, known him for years. However, if he does anything to hurt my son…"

"He won't," Stephen said. "I promise you, Burt. He loves Kurt, simply adores him, always has. He's taken on the big brother role, and would never intentionally hurt your boy. You'll see," he said. "One day, they'll be getting married."

"I don't know about that," Burt sighed. "It's teenage love, after all. Don't you remember when you were in high school, and you had your first girlfriend and swore she'd be the one you'd marry?"

"Well, yeah," Stephen said. "But this is different. I've never seen anything like those two. God knows they spend enough time with each other…hell, I've come to think of Kurt as a second son! Mark my words, Burt, they'll be getting married someday."

"Take your word for it, buddy," Burt set his tools down. "I sure hope you're right."


	7. All I Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mary's Song (Oh My My My).**

**Note: Posting this a teensy bit earlier than usual. I have an special PRIDE meeting tonight, and then a Ghost Hunter is coming to campus and I'm not sure when that'll end. Besides, I have my (second) job at the daycare tomorrow morning, so I figured why not post now. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Note: WOW! I just realized I'm nearly at 50 reviews already! Thanks, guys! **

**Note: I reference at least one other Taylor Swift song in here. Brownies if you get it right!**

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
><em>_Two a.m. riding in your truck  
><em>_And all I need is you next to me_

"Noah, we shouldn't be doing this," Kurt giggled as he slipped into the passenger seat of Noah's black truck, shivering with anticipation and excitement.

"Aw, live a little, baby," Noah placed a hand over Kurt's. "Don't worry; I'll have you back before they even notice you're gone."

"Okay," Kurt murmured. He glanced at the clock, wondering how Noah had ever convinced him to go out at midnight on a school night. "So where are we going, anyway? Why all the secretism?"

"You'll see," Noah said with a sly smile. "It's somewhere real special, trust me." Kurt settled back in his seat, watching the lights pass him by, realizing they were heading out into the woods, the black trees growing, obscuring his view.

"You're kind of scaring me," Kurt admitted, having heard stories on the news of boyfriends who took their significant others into the woods in the middle of the night and raping or murdering them. He looked at Noah in a mix of curiosity and fear.

"Shh. You need to stop watching the news, babe. I'm just taking you for a little midnight fun. I'm not going to rape or kill you. I never could," he whispered.

Kurt nodded, instilling his trust in the boy he was in love with. Noah parked the truck on the side of the road, going around to Kurt's door and opening it for him, leading him out of the truck and into the woods. Kurt shivered against the cold, and Noah moved in closer. Kurt leaned his head against Noah, basking in his warmth. "Here we are," Noah led him to the creek, lit by the moon. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Very pretty," Kurt admitted. "The moon…it's like a spotlight."

Noah laughed. "That it does."

"So what are we doing here?" Kurt looked up at Noah through his eyelashes.

"Turning up the creek beds," Noah shrugged.

"In this cold?" Kurt shook his head. "No. Can't we just sit and talk? Cuddle, enjoy the night air?"

Noah sighed. "Fine. Here," he sat on the grass, bringing Kurt down with him. "Lie down with me," he whispered in Kurt's ear, laying back. Kurt took in a sharp breath, noticing how beautiful his boyfriend looked in that moment, and felt incredibly blessed to have someone like Noah in his life. He settled into Noah's arms, placing his head on Noah's chest, feeling the rise and fall of it.

"Tell me," Noah murmured.

"Tell you what?" Kurt replied, slightly distracted, hypnotized by the stars in the sky.

"What do you want?"

"You," Kurt answered truthfully. "I want you, forever." He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Noah's lips. "I want to marry you," Kurt said between kisses. "I want to raise children with you. I want to grow old with you." He paused, gazing into Noah's dark eyes with his own blue-grey ones. "What do you want?"

"The same," Noah stroked Kurt's cheek gently. "But I think I want it more."

"Impossible," Kurt decreed, kissing Noah deeply. "Simply impossible." He moved so that he was fully lying on top of Noah, continuing to kiss him passionately. Noah groaned, moving his hands through Kurt's soft hair, slowly traveling down towards Kurt's ass, squeezing it gently, causing Kurt to moan into the kiss. "Noah…not here…"

"Aw, why not?" Noah complained. "Come on, babe. I'm an eighteen year old boy with a hot as hell boyfriend. I need sex. I _want_ sex."

"I want it too," Kurt whispered. "But I'm not ready yet. I…maybe in a year or two…or…or when we're married. But not right now…I'm sorry."

Noah pressed a finger to Kurt's lips. "Don't be. I'll wait for you. A year, two years, three, hell, even five years. I'll wait for you, Kurt. And, um, I wouldn't do that with anyone else. But you…damn, Kurt, you're different. You're special. And that's why I love you so much; because you're _different_ than all those other people."

"I love you," Kurt traced Noah's features with the tip of his index finger, causing the older boy to shudder.

"I love you, too," Noah sighed. "I love you so damn much, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we stayed out until two a.m.," Kurt said, giddy that he'd done something unexpected and "wild" for him.<p>

"It was worth it, though," Noah said quietly, one hand on the steering wheel and the other grasping Kurt's hand. "Every moment with you is worth it."

Kurt blushed sweetly. "Do you need anything, darling?"

"All I need is here next to me," Noah squeezed Kurt's hand. "All I need is you."

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt mused. "To get a boyfriend as wonderful as you?"

"I don't know," Noah admitted. "But I ask myself the same question, babe. I don't know what I did in another life to deserve you."

Noah pulled into his driveway, again going to Kurt's door and letting him out. "Go quickly, my love. It's late, and you need to get some sleep."

"I don't want to leave you," Kurt said fiercely. "I don't want this night to end!"

"But it has to, Kurt. I want you to get your beauty rest. Not that you need it, of course, but I can't have you falling asleep in class tomorrow."

"I'll be worth it," Kurt yawned widely. "For just another hour with you."

"Shh," Noah kissed his forehead. "Now go. I'll see you in a few hours when I pick you up for school, but for now, go to bed." He kissed Kurt square on the month. "Sweet dreams, Kurt."

Kurt sighed happily. "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" he waltzed off towards his own house. Noah chuckled to himself as he watched his boyfriend dance off into the night before he snuck into his home, climbing the stairs as quietly as he could and crawling into bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Our Very First Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mary's Song (Oh My My My).**

**Note: Okay, so you guys might hate me after this chapter, but it went with the lyrics. **

**Note: One more review until I hit 50, so review away! **

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
><em>_The slamming of doors instead of kissing good-night  
><em>_You stayed outside until the morning light  
><em>_Oh, my, my, my, my_

"Hey," a soft voice came from Kurt's left. He turned to see a handsome dark-haired boy standing next to him. "My name's Blaine. I'm new here; can you tell me where room 201 is?" He gave Kurt a dazzling smile, a charming one, he was.

"Oh, sure," Kurt returned the smile. "Just take a left, then a right, another right, go up the stairs…oh, never-mind, I'll just show you."

"Thanks." That dazzling smile again. Kurt blushed something fierce. He quickly closed his locker and started walking down the hall, Blaine at his heels. "So…are you a junior?"

"Nah, sophomore." Kurt wished Blaine would stop smiling at him like that. "How about you? Oh, how incredibly rude of me; I never asked your name!"

"Kurt," Kurt whispered. He cleared his throat. "I'm Kurt Hummel. And I'm a sophomore, too. Are…are you a transfer?"

"Yep, from Dalton Academy," Blaine nodded. "My dad lost his job, so we couldn't afford the private school tuition anymore."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt froze. He didn't quite know what to say, and _why was Blaine looking at him like that?_

"I'm glad I'm here, though. No uniforms, and there seems to be more…variety."

"You mean girls," Kurt said knowingly, aware that Dalton was an all-boys school.

"Oh, God, no," Blaine laughed as they traversed up the stairs. "I'm gay." Kurt froze again. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Blaine sweetly apologized.

"No…no, it's just…I'm gay, too," Kurt said quietly. Blaine raised his oddly-shaped eyebrows. "I'm one of the only 'out' kids at the school," Kurt continued.

"I thought my gaydar was going off," Blaine said with a chuckle. "I'm out and proud, so, uh, I guess you have another one in the metaphorical club."

Kurt nodded. "Well, here's 201…" he gestured lamely towards the door.

"Thanks," Blaine flashed him yet another brilliant smile. "And, ah, here's my number…call me sometime, Kurt." With a wave, he ducked into the classroom. Kurt stared at the piece of paper he now held in his hand. He blushed fiercely; there was no denying that Blaine was very, _very_ cute. And getting another guy's phone number wasn't considered _cheating_ per se, even if the said guy was gay. It was just a friend to talk to, wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

_Later_

Kurt took a deep breath before texting Blaine.

**Kurt: Hey. It's me. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to the Lima Bean or something.**

His heart raced as he waited for Blaine's reply. It came within moments.

**Blaine: Sure! How about we meet there in half an hour?**

Kurt checked his clock; he had just enough time to get there. Hands shaking, he replied.

**Kurt: Sounds great! See you then.**

He jumped up and put on his coat, running down the stairs and out the door, walking swiftly downtown. Noah, meanwhile, watched Kurt from his bedroom window, wondering why Kurt was hurrying out the door so fast, and why he'd been elusive the past few days. He decided to just talk to Kurt later that night. He had no worries about his boyfriend cheating on him, after all.

_Two hours later_

"OhmyGod, I can't believe you've _actually_ met Patti LuPone!" Kurt gushed over cups of coffee and biscottis.

"Yep," Blaine grinned. "I waited outside the stagedoor after seeing _Gypsy_. I got her autograph and everything. It was the best day of my life, I'm telling you."

"I'd absolutely _die_," Kurt fanned himself. "She's my idol, oh, my number one _idol_."

"So you're into theatre?" Blaine laughed. "That's awesome, Kurt."

"I'm in glee club, actually," he said. "It's always the highlight of my day."

"There's a glee club at McKinley?" Blaine asked. "Really?"

"Oh? Are you a singer, too? What range?" Kurt looked intrigued.

"Yep. I'm a tenor, actually," Blaine said. "How about you?"

"Countertenor," Kurt blushed, embarrassed at his high, sometimes girlish voice.

"Wow," Blaine whistled. "Those are rare to come by, especially in show choir."

Kurt blushed again, pleased that Blaine had not made fun of him. "Maybe you could join New Directions. Mr. Schuester usually takes anyone who auditions."

"I'd love to," Blaine smiled. "I'll swing by the choir room tomorrow."

"Great," Kurt ducked his head, stirring his coffee, trying not to look at Blaine, trying to remind himself that he was indeed taken by a loving boyfriend.

_Later_

"So this is where you live," Blaine looked up at Kurt's house. "Nice house."

"Thanks," Kurt said, glancing for a moment at Noah's bedroom window, finding the lights off and breathing a short sigh of relief.

"So, do you have any siblings?"

Kurt jolted himself back to his conversation with Blaine. "Oh, no. Just my parents and me. Oh, and my sea monkeys."

"Sea monkeys?" Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you truly are an original." He turned and looked deeply into Kurt's blue-grey eyes. "I've never met anyone like you," he whispered, moving in closer. Kurt's breath hitched; Blaine was close, very close, entirely _too_ close, so close that they would soon be…" Kurt's eyes instinctively closed as soon as Blaine's lips landed upon his own. He didn't push Blaine away; Blaine tasted good. Different; not in a bad way, but different than how Noah tasted. And Kurt would be damned if he said that Blaine wasn't a very good kisser. He, against his good judgment and knowing that Noah could catch them at any moment, deepened the kiss, causing a soft moan to escape from Blaine's throat. A bright light and the sound of a car from in front of him caused him to jerk away, breathing heavily, heart pounding against his ribcage.

"What the _fuck_?" Noah swore, slamming the truck door behind him. "What the _FUCK_?"

"Noah…I can explain, I…" Kurt started to say, but the older boy cut him off.

"I come back from work to find you in front of my house, practically making out with another boy?" Noah spat, glaring darkly at Blaine, who boldly stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but you are…?" he ventured to say.

"His _ex-_boyfriend," Noah threw the metal ring that Kurt had given him at Kurt's feet.

"Noah…baby, please…" Kurt pleaded, but Noah would not have it.

"No, Kurt…you broke my heart," he shook his head. "I can't stay with you."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears. "Well, maybe I didn't want to stay with you anyway! Maybe…maybe I'd rather be with someone else!"

"Fine with me," Noah threw his hands up. "And by the way, fuck you, Kurt." He stormed off towards his house, slamming the door shut, not once looking back.

"Fuck you, too," Kurt screamed at his back, shaking with rage and adrenaline. Blaine tried to put an arm around him, but Kurt pushed him away. "Not now, Blaine," he said before walking towards his own house, slamming the door closed and stomping upstairs to his bedroom, flopping down on the bed and sobbing until he fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he found Noah sitting outside his window.


	9. A Few Years Have Come and Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mary's Song (Oh My My).**

**Note: Sorry this is so short. I have a History midterm tomorrow, and I just wanted to get this out of the way for you guys so I can study for that. I kind of want to get this fic over with, to be honest, so I can work on other ones. **

_A few years had gone and come around  
><em>_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
><em>_And you looked at me  
><em>_Got down on one knee  
><em>

"Have you forgiven me?" Kurt asked Noah as they walked arm-in-arm down the tree-lined path in the nearby park. He looked up hesitantly at his boyfriend.

"Forgiven you for what, babe?" Noah asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"For cheating on you," Kurt said softly, lowering his eyes.

Noah laughed. "Babe, that was three years ago. Yes, I've forgiven you." He pulled Kurt closer to him, burying his nose in Kurt's soft, sweet-smelling hair. "Besides," he murmured. "I couldn't bear to be apart from you for more than one night."

"Any other man would've left," Kurt pouted. "Any other man would've walked away."

"But I'm not any other man," Noah pointed out. "And you're special, Kurt. You're different. And that Blaine kid, well, didn't he end up with that Sam guy in the end?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "They've been together nearly three years now. They're very happy together. I'm glad I set them up. Sam had been lonely for quite some time, and I figured Blaine would be just the match he needed."

"You're good at doing that," Noah kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"At doing what?" Kurt leaned against him, basking in his warmth.

"Making people happy," Noah cleared his throat. "You're good at making people happy, Kurt." He sighed heavily, the object in his pocket pressing against his leg, reminding him.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered. "Maybe it's my 'sent' gift or something."

"Maybe," Noah said, closing his eyes, wondering if he could do this. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt leaned up to look at him, finding comfort in Noah's face.

"Um…here, why don't we sit down on this bench?" Noah gestured towards a bench under a cherry tree that was in full blossom. Kurt brushed some of the fallen blossoms out of the way, sitting down and leaning back happily, stretching out in the sunlight.

"You're beautiful," Noah said quietly. "I've never seen you more beautiful in my life, Kurt." He shifted uncomfortably. "Kurt," he sat down next to his boyfriend. "Kurt," he said again. "There comes a time when you stop and you say, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"

"What was that moment for you?" Kurt breathed, his pretty eyes sparkling.

"When you were sixteen," Noah admitted. "Suddenly…you'd changed. Not in a bad way, but…you grew…you got taller, and lost your baby fat…and like magic, you'd turned from a little boy to a man. That's when I had that moment, Kurt."

"Mine was when we were still kids," Kurt blushed. "I knew I was gay from the very start. When we were kids, I had such a crush on you. It faded once I realized that you were straight…or, I thought you were…"

"Kurt-sexual," Noah corrected him. "I'm Kurt-sexual."

"Right, right," Kurt nodded. "Anyway, when you told me you were…Kurt-sexual…those feelings came back. And I just knew I had to have you."

It was Noah's turn to blush. "I love you," he said simply. "As I've never loved anybody."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled. Noah took a deep breath. He got up and stood in front of Kurt, his heart beating a million miles a minute. He took one of Kurt's hands and lowered himself down to one knee. Kurt gasped. "Noah…"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Noah said. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Will you…will you…" he took another deep breath. "Will you marry me?" He fished the jewelry box containing the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Kurt.

Kurt squeaked. "I…I…I…" he sputtered, unable to think clearly.

"Please say yes," Noah rocked back and forth a little, clutching the box in his hands.

"I…yes," Kurt finally said. "Yes…yes, oh…oh, yes, Noah!" Noah, tears in his eyes, lifted the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kurt's finger, a perfect fit.

"Kurt," Noah folded him into his arms, crying for the first time in years. "Kurt."

"Noah," Kurt whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Noah, my love."


	10. We Walked Down the Aisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mary's Song (Oh My My My).**

**Note: Short, I know, but I'm kind of starting to get bored with this story, to be honest. I started writing the first three bits of a new story, The Glee Project's Damian and Cameron, and I'm much more into that at the moment. Two more chapters of this to go, at any rate. Keep reviewing.**

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
><em>_Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
><em>_You said I do  
><em>_And I did, too_

"Hey. Hey," Noah waved a hand in front of a zoned-out Kurt's face. "Don't be nervous, Kurt. Okay? We're just getting married in a small, simple wedding." He gently brushed Kurt's hair back from his face. "And then tonight, I'm yours," he whispered, his breath tickling the younger boy's ear. Kurt folded into Noah's strong arms, trembling a little.

"I'm so scared," he admitted.

"Of the wedding night? I'll be gentle, I promise. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you." Noah rubbed Kurt's back in slow, soothing circles.

"No," Kurt sniffled. "Well, maybe a little. But I'm nervous of what people are going to _think _about this," he admitted, a dark fear that had just recently crept up.

"Since when does Kurt Hummel care about what people think of him?" Noah asked, chuckling to himself, knowing Kurt had never given a damn about what other thought about him or said about him behind his back.

"No…it's not about me…it's about you…us," Kurt tried to explain. "Noah, we're in Ohio…people don't think highly or kindly of…our kind of relationship…here. And now…now that we're being _married_…don't you think people will protest?"

"If they do, then they're messing with your—what do you call it?—oh yeah, psyche. And if they mess with that, they're messing with me. And no one messes with you, or with me, okay, Kurt?" He set his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking into his blue-grey eyes. "Don't worry about them, babe. Just worry about how you're going to make so many girls jealous that you have me," he grinned, kissing Kurt on the cheek before linking arms with him as he led his soon-to-be husband down the aisle of the small chapel. He was surprised at how many people had turned up to the wedding; all of his and Kurt's friends from high school and their college had shown up, in addition to neighbors who had seen them grow up together and naturally, their families. Noah flashed a dazzling smile at his mother, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue, holding hands with his father, who was looking proud and a bit misty-eyed. Kurt noticed his own parents, sitting next to the Puckermans, looking equally happy and teary.

Noah didn't remember much of the wedding ceremony. He was too busy looking at Kurt's glowing face, his sparkling eyes, his look of breathless wonder and excitement. He only recalled clearly saying "I do," and slipping the ring on Kurt's finger.

"I do," Kurt said softly, sliding the other ring on Noah's own finger. He went right in for the traditional 'first kiss', cupping Kurt's chin and bringing him in for a sweet one before leading him back up the aisle.

There was a rocking reception to follow, with just the right amount of loudness (as per Noah's request) and glamour (as per Kurt's).

"Are you going to throw a bouquet?" Mercedes, a close girlfriend of Kurt's asked.

"Sure," Kurt giggled, grabbing a bunch of flowers from one of the table arrangements. "Okay, y'all, gather around! Kurt's throwing the bouquet!" Mercedes hollered. She helped Kurt onto a chair as he laughed, not believing he was about to do this.

"Okay, everyone!" One, two…" Kurt grinned as he tossed the flowers blindly behind him. He turned around just in time to see Blaine clutching the roses, blushing deeply as he looked over at Sam, who he was still together with. Kurt winked at him, hoping Blaine would propose soon so he could plan another wedding, a favorite hobby of his.

_Later, hotel room en route to the honeymoon destination_

"Just think, tomorrow, we'll be in Paris!" Kurt squealed excitedly.

"World's romantic city. Only the best for my husband," Noah said, kissing him gently. "If you want to wait…do it tomorrow, when we're there…"

"No, no," Kurt shook his head. "I want to do it now. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." He slipped his robe off, leaving him in his boxers. Noah shuddered with desire. Already in his briefs, he made his way over to Kurt, picking him up and laying him down in the bed. Settling himself on top of Kurt, he laid a trail of kisses from the crown of his forehead down to his eyelids, his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his chin, and finally, his lips, which he kissed over and over. Kurt moaned, grinding his hips against Noah's, wanting to just do it already.

Noah laughed. "All in good time, babe." They made love, slow and soft, Noah whispering in Kurt's ear the entire time. "I love you," he whispered when it was all over. "I can't believe I get to call you my husband now. I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"No," Kurt murmured as Noah brushed away a tear that was on his eyelashes. "That would be me." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you too, husband."


	11. Take Me Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mary's Song (Oh My My My).**

**Note: If you watched The Glee Project, you'll notice that Kurt and Noah's adopted daughter is modeled after Lindsay Pearce (who, herself, is adopted). Additionally, if you watched TGP, please go take a look at my recent Damian/Cameron story, entitled The Dameron Chronicles. Again, I'm sick of this story at this point, and am happy there is only one chapter left. I think, to be honest, I'm so wrapped up in The Dameron Chronicles that I got bored of writing this bland story about a bland/perfect relationship with no turmoil or unhappy events. Anyway, leave your usual reviews, and I will write/post the final chapter on Sunday.**

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
><em>_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
><em>_After all this time, you and I_

"I want children," Kurt said to Noah one quiet evening in.

"Uh, I guess that would be okay," Noah shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"You don't want kids?" Kurt sat on the floor by Noah's feet, looking up at him.

"I do," Noah affectionately ruffled his hair. "But it's so _expensive_."

"I know," Kurt admitted. "But I really want kids…I guess it's the maternal instincts in me kicking in."

"Maternal instincts?" Noah laughed. He softened. "You really want kids, don't you?"

"More than anything," Kurt murmured, leaning against Noah's strong legs.

"Okay, okay," Noah leaned down to kiss him. "We can adopt a kid or two."

"Yay!" Kurt squealed. "You're going to make a great father, Noah, you really are. Oh, do you want a son or a daughter? I kind of want a daughter, so I can dress her up and take her shopping and stuff. I suppose a son would be fine, too."

"Anything you want, babe. I don't care, as long as I love them."

"Very well," Kurt stood up and walked off towards the phone book in search of local adoption agencies.

_Two years later_

"I can't believe we have a little baby girl," Kurt clasped the infant to his chest.

"I know," Noah himself was misty-eyed. "She's beautiful. We're home, Lindsay." He guided Kurt up the stairs and to the rocking chair on the porch. "I think she likes it," he commented as Kurt rocked the disoriented baby gently.

"Just look at those eyes," Kurt breathed. "They're so blue."

"I like her hair," Noah admired Lindsay's dark, dark hair. "Hey, can I…"

"You absolutely may not give my baby girl a Mohawk," Kurt said fiercely.

"Okay, okay," Noah held up his hands, laughing. "Let me have her." Kurt reluctantly handed his girl over to his husband. "Hey there, Lindsay. I'm your dad. Well, one of them," he eyed Kurt. "Actually, I guess you kind of have three dads if you count the man that got your mother pregnant. That's kinda awesome. Not many girls are lucky enough to have three dads. That means triple the protection when boys come to date you." Kurt giggled, thinking of Noah being fiercely protective when a gentleman suitor came along to date their teenage daughter. "Anyway, you're going to like it here, a lot. You have lots of aunts and uncles who are just dying to meet you, like your Uncle Artie and Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam and Uncle Blaine…"

"Not to mention her grandparents," Elizabeth smiled, coming up behind him.

"Hi, Mom," Kurt grinned, getting up to hug her.

"Is this her?" Elizabeth reached for the baby. "Oh, she's beautiful, boys." She stroked Lindsay's thick black hair, bouncing her slightly. Burt beamed proudly.

"I'm your Grandpa Burt," he said, starting to get choked up over the sight of his first grandchild. "This kid's gonna be a superstar someday, son."

"Can I have her back now?" Kurt asked, arms stretched out for his child. Elizabeth handed her over. "I think I'm going to love being a mot-father," he corrected himself.

_Two years later_

"Star!" Lindsay proclaimed, pointing at a picture on her wall.

"Yes, baby girl, that's a star," Kurt smiled.

"I a star," she declared. "Me. I a star."

"Oh no," Noah groaned. "Just like her Aunt Rachel…"

"Hush," Kurt laughed. "Yes, baby. You're a star," he tickled Lindsay's tummy.

"Star!" she giggled. "Star, star!"

_Sixteen years later_

"I can't believe it," Kurt's eyes welled with tears. "You're going to LA?"

"To pursue my dreams, yes," Lindsay said confidently, smoothing out her skirt. "I have to make it into the business, Daddy. I have to be a singer, an actress!"

"Isn't community theatre enough? And what about New York?" Kurt sank into one of the kitchen chairs, head throbbing.

"Look," Lindsay knelt in front of him. "I have to do this. I'm auditioning for this television show…it's about singing and dancing…maybe I'll be on it. This could be my big break! Just…let me do this one thing. If I fail, I'll come back home."

"Okay," Kurt said slowly. "Okay, honey. I want you to follow your dreams."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" she joyfully kissed him on the cheek. "You won't regret it!"

"No," he whispered as she dashed up the stairs. "I won't."

_One year later_

"She's on television," Kurt murmured. "No, our little girl…"

"I know," Noah put an arm around Kurt. "Babe, I know." Not even he could hold back the tears of pride as he watched his daughter sing and dance and act on a national television program. "She's amazing, our girl."

"That she is," Kurt sniffled. "That she is."


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mary's Song (Oh My My My)**

**Note: Okay, so this chapter is UNBELIEVEABLY short, but hear me out. This is merely an Epilogue. Epilogues are supposed to be short. I had literally no ideas for this chapter. I am mentally done with this story. So here you have it. But thanks so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites; they really do mean a lot. **

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
><em>_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
><em>_In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

"Where are they?" Kurt asked anxiously, peering down the street.

"Relax," Noah patted his hand. "They'll be here soon."

Kurt gave him a glare. "I haven't seen my grandbabies in months, Noah."

"They're my grandkids, too," Noah reminded him politely.

"Yes, but I am the grandfather that spoils them," Kurt pointed out.

"All too much, Kurt," Noah laughed.

"Am I not allowed to spoil my only grandchildren?" Kurt asked haughtily.

"You are, you are," Noah said quickly. "But I'm just saying, cut back a little."

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "There they are!" he pointed at the car coming down the road.

Lindsay and her husband, Alex, pulled into the driveway, and three kids bounded out of the car, effectively tackling their grandfathers. "I'm so sorry about that," Lindsay apologized. "They've been cooped up, and they were so excited to see you…"

"It's okay," Noah ruffled the youngest, Mariah's, hair affectionately.

"Yeah," Kurt picked up the middle child, Jenna, holding her on his lap.

"I've missed you, Grandfather," the eldest, Anthony, whispered shyly.

"I've missed you, too," Kurt smiled up at him.

"You've gotten really old, Grandpa," Mariah giggled.

"I'm eighty-nine, kiddo," Noah told her.

"That's _really, really_ old," her eyes widened.

"Hey," Lindsay gave her a 'serious' look. "Are you saying Mommy's old?"

"But you are!" Mariah said.

"It's true," Jenna shrugged.

"Mom's not _that_ old," Anthony said quietly.

"Thanks," Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Dad, how've you been?"

"I'm fine," Noah said. "Old, but fine."

"I can't believe you two have been together since you were teenagers," Alex spoke up. "That, to me, is incredible, a test of true love indeed."

Kurt took Noah's hand and smiled softly at him. "I never stopped loving him."


End file.
